


Underline

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 20 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Underline

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I was going to finally write something longer, but I just got home and it's 11pm, and I'm dead on my feet. I know it's short again, and it sucks, and I kinda hate it, but I'm barely awake, so. That'll have to do.

“Babe, you got the shopping list ready?” Blaine popped his head into the kitchen where Kurt was in the middle of cooking, baking and god knew what else.

“Yeah.” Kurt nodded, handing him the list. “I underlined the things that you _have to_ get today because they’re crucial. The rest can wait until tomorrow.”

“Will do, boss.” Blaine teased with a grin. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Okay.” Kurt replied absentmindedly, and Blaine was almost out of the door when Kurt’s voice sounded from the kitchen again. “I love you! And thank you.”

“I aim to please.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168764572924/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
